


demand satisfaction

by arrows (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Seduction, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s two basic ways in life, John finds, to get what you want. One ends up being to seduce the King of England. Well, it's a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	demand satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> uh. my friend said i couldn't make king george/john laurens work and i can't back down from a challenge so. yep.
> 
> @ the ghost of john laurens, i'm sorry.

There’s two basic ways in life, John finds, to get what you want. Anger is his preferred method — dueling, yelling, fighting, they all come natural to him. It’s his default state, always ready for a fight, and not caring whether you win or lose ( _live_ or  _die_ )is a good skill to have — it means he’s never  _afraid_ to enter a battle, more brave, perhaps, than many of his fellow soldiers.

The other method isn’t something he uses often. When Alexander is working long into the night, after every other candle in the camp has been blown out, perhaps. Maybe John will go over to him, kiss him and touch him until the scratching of pen against paper finally ceases. It doesn’t quite come naturally to him, seduction as a method of persuasion, but it’s not something he minds. And hey, if it’s what it takes — the end goal is most important.

This is what he’s keeping in mind standing before the King. Anger would undoubtedly be met only with amused looks, laughter. John’s shorter than His Majesty, only by a little bit but enough that with the King’s heeled shoes John has to look up at him. (He takes a moment to  _hate_ that, a little bit. He doesn’t appreciate being looked down on.)John wants to punch him in the face — all that they’ve  _lost,_ all that this war has  _cost_ them, and he has the audacity to stand there smirking before Laurens? _H_ e may not be anyone britain would deem important, even if his father is president of the continental congress, but that doesn’t change that he’s the one here. He’s the one who needs to at least  _try_ to get the King to give up the fight.

So. He steals a few moves from his excursions with Alexander, holds himself back from reaching for his pistol ( _not_ an innuendo — it's tempting to just shoot the King and walk away, but the logical part of John knows that would only cause political strife) and, instead, takes a step closer. And another, until there’s hardly a foot of space between them. “Are you —”  he says, stops. He sounds too angry, there’s a sharpness to his speech that he needs to get rid of for this to work. He needs to calm down to be taken seriously. Try again. “Are you  _sure_ of your stance on America’s freedom, Your Highness? _I_ s there anything that could… change your mind?” Laurens has hardly ever flirted this blatantly, and especially not with another man, and  _especially_ not with the monarch of the country holding America under lock and key. Even his conversations with Alexander had been encoded, innuendo hidden under layers of mythological references and flowery speech. This is different.

He reaches out a hand, rests it gently on the King’s arm (his jacket, bright red, probably costs more than an entire city’s worth of jackets back in America. While people are  _starving_ in the streets and on the battlefields and on plantations across the colonies. _Don’t get angry, John._ )The King is still just  _standing there,_ smirk unchanged on his face, though his eyes have something else in them that John can’t read. He assumes it means this is working. A moment later, John leans in, presses his lips to the King’s — it’s not quite surprising when the King kisses back, but he acts like it is. Better to make himself look like a small soldier with a crush on the enemy, rather than a man scheming to gain freedom for his country.  

He’d always been willing to die during battle. This is almost worse. But if it’s what gains freedom for America, it will be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> oops
> 
> (comments are??? welcome????? if u want?????? i have a burrlaurens fic too that's more serious if you want smth less trashy ok bye)


End file.
